grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Burkhardt/Images
See Also: Nick Burkhardt/Gifs |-|Season 1= 101-promo.jpg 101-promo2.jpg 101-promo3.jpg 101-promo4.jpg 101-promo6.jpg 101-promo7.jpg 101-promo8.jpg S1E1 nick hank.jpg 101-Nick holds Wolfsbane.png 102-promo2.jpg 102-promo6.jpg 102-promo7.jpg Inside Police Station.png 103-promo.jpg 103-promo5.jpg 1x03-Beeware.jpg 104-promo2.jpg 104-promo3.jpg 104-promo7.jpg 105-promo.jpg 105-promo5.jpg 106-promo2.jpg 107-promo.jpg 107-promo3.jpg 107-Holly looking at police lineup.png 108-promo.jpg 108-promo3.jpg 108-Nick hospitalized promo.jpg Stark.jpg 110-promo6.jpg 110-promo7.jpg 111-promo2.jpg 111-promo6.jpg 112-promo4.jpg 112-Clement.png Lastgrimm.png 113-promo.jpg 113-promo3.jpg 113-promo5.jpg 114-promo3.jpg 114-promo4.jpg Griffin Fire.png 114-club.jpg Freemont streetcar.png 115-promo2.jpg 115-promo6.jpg 115-Nick and Rosalee in the precinct.png 116 promo3.jpg 116 promo4.jpg 117-promo1.jpeg 117-promo2.jpeg 117-promo9.jpg 118-promo1.jpg 118-promo3.jpg 118-promo5.jpg 118-promo8.jpg Friedenreden.png Ian harmon1.png 119-promo1.jpg 119-promo6.jpg 119-Nick crossbow.png 120-promo8.jpg 120-Nick and Murciélago.jpg 121-promo4.jpg 122-promo8.jpg |-|Season 2= 201promo6.jpg Bad teeth S2.jpg 202-promo1.jpg 202-promo4.jpg 202-Promo7.jpg 202-promo8.jpg 202-promo12.jpg 202 - Nick stopping Juliette's memory loss.png Nick burkhardtS2E2.jpg 202 - Nick kissing Juliette.png 203-promo9.jpg 203-promo11.jpg BMR.png 204-promo1.jpg 204-promo5.jpg 204 - Harper in the Morgue with Nick and Carl Stanton's body.jpg 205-promo3.jpg 205-promo8.jpg 205 - The police interrogating Paula.png 205 - Discovering Brewster's deadbody.png 205 - Hank, Nick and Megan at church.jpg 205 - Nick kicking his attacker.png 205 -Nick pointing his gun at David Esquibel.jpg 205 -The Nuckelavee attacking Nick.jpg 205 - Nick finding a picture of the key.png Nick Maul.png 206-promo4.jpg 206-promo5.jpg 206-promo6.jpg 206-promo9.jpg 206 - Hank and Nick.png 206 - Arbok attacking Nick.png 206 - The partners watching the transaction.png 206 - Nick fighting Arbok.png 206 - Juliette and Nick having a dinner together.png 206 - Angelina explaining the homicide committed by herself.png 206 - Angelina solving Jacobs case.png 206 - Monroe drinking the Death Faint potion.png 207 - Promo 02.png 207 - Promo 03.png 207 - Promo 06.jpg 207-promo1.jpg 207-promo2.jpg 207-promo3.jpg 207-promo4.jpg 207 - Stiles crime scene.png 207 - Nick finding Granger's hideout.png 207 - Nick looking for April.png 207 - The police find William’s and April’s hideout.png 207 - The police at crime scene.jpg 207 - Investigation.png 207 - Awkward Encounter.png 207 - April at Police Headquarters.png 207 - Granger visiting his wife.png 208-promo1.jpg 208-promo4.jpg 208-promo5.jpg 209 - promo2.jpg 209 - promo6.jpg 209 - promo7.jpg 209-Nick.png 209-Nick opening weapons cabinet.png 210 - Promo 01.png 210 - Promo 03.png 210 - Promo 04.png 210 - Promo 05.png 210-Promo2.jpg 210-Promo3.jpg 210-Promo4.jpg 210-Promo5.jpg 210-Promo6.jpg 210-Ryan Smulson obsessed with Nick.png 210-Bud hugs Hank.png 210-Bud hugs Nick.png 211 - Promo 04.jpg 211 - Promo 05.jpg 211 nick hank.jpg 211-Uncovered Wendigo pit.png 212-Promo2.jpeg 212-Promo3.jpeg 212 - Promo 5.png 212-Nick.png Season of hexenbiest S2.jpg 213-promo.jpg 213-promo2.jpg 213-promo3.jpg 213-promo4.jpg 213-promo5.jpg 213-promo7.jpg Monroe trying to stop Nick.png 213-Nick and Juliette talking.png 213-Nick and Juliette talking2.png 213-Nick and Juliette talking3.png 213-Nick and Juliette talking4.png 213-Nick smells potion.png 213-Nick sees Renard woge.png 213-fight.png 213-fight.jpg 213-making the potion.png 213-Nick drinking the potion.png 213-After Nick drank the potion.png 213-red Nick.png 214-promo3.jpg 214-promo4.jpg 214-Nick red.png 214-Cole and Krystal dead.png 215 trailer JX.jpg 215-Nick getting blinded by fly.png 215-Nick getting blinded.jpg 215-Nick blinded.png Ghostly Nick.jpg 215-Nick's eyes.png 216-promo2.jpg 216-promo3.jpg 216-promo4.jpg 216-promo5.jpg 216-promo6.jpg 216-promo7.jpg 216-promo8.jpg 216-Nick.png 216-Ghostly trailer Nick.jpg 216-Nick and Hank at the trailer.jpg Nameless S2 nick hank.jpg 217-promo3.jpg 217-promo9.jpg 217 nick hank monroe.jpg 218-promo.jpg 218-promo2.jpg 218-promo5.jpg 218-promo7.jpg 218-promo8.jpg 218-promo9.jpg 218-promo10.jpg 218 nick sean 2.jpg 219-promo.jpg 219-promo3.jpg 219-promo5.jpg 219-promo7.jpg 219-promo9.jpg 219 Juliette's photo.jpg 219-skin.png 219 nick wu.jpg 219-Nick Monroe and Rosalee.png 219-holding baby.png 219-Nick shooting the Sauver Sa Peau bullet.png 220-promo.jpg 220-promo2.jpg 220-promo3.jpg 220-promo4.jpg 220-promo6.jpg 220-promo7.jpg 220 Nick and Zoe.jpg 220-Distracted Nick.jpg 220-Musai Kiss.jpg 220-Nick and Khloe.jpg 220-Street Art.jpg 221-promo.jpg 221-promo5.jpg 221-promo7.jpg 221-promo8.jpg 221-promo12.jpg 221-promo13.jpg 222-promo.jpg 222-promo2.jpg 222-promo3.jpg 222-promo4.jpg 222-promo10.jpg 222-Nick fake passport.png 222-Nick spit on.png 222-Nick coffin.png 222-Nick.png |-|Season 3= 301-First look.jpg 301-promo5.jpg 301-Nick emerging from plane.png 301-Nick spit on for 2nd time.png 301-Zombie Nick.jpg 301-Nick sees his reflection.png 302-promo.jpg 302-promo8.JPG 302-promo13.JPG 302-Second injection.png 302-Nick catch.png 302-Nick grey skin.png 302-Renard showing Nick bar surveillance.png Nick S3E2.jpg 303-promo.jpg 303-promo3.jpg 303-promo4.jpg 303-promo5.jpg 303-promo6.jpg 303-promo7.jpg 303-Nick treadmill test.png 303-Nick.png 303-Rosalee reading about the mushrooms.png Nick Burkhardt.jpg 304-promo4.jpg 304-promo5.jpg 304-Nick looks at dead body.png 304-Nick and Hank interrogate Abel.png 304-Nick and Elly.png Nick E4S4.png 305-promo3.JPG 305-promo4.JPG 305-promo6.JPG 305-promo7.JPG 305-Nick and Hank interviewing a potential witness.png 305 nick-hank-bolton.jpg 305-Scooby gang.png 305-Nick, Juliette, Pilar.png 306-promo10.jpg 306-Daniel in hospital.png 306-Nick and Hank see Daniel change.png 306-Nick and Juliette find out Daniel is gone.png Stories we tell our young S3.jpg 307-promo3.jpg 307-promo4.jpg 307-promo5.jpg 307-promo6.jpg 307-Nick with blade.png 307-Searching the sewers.png 307 nick trailer.jpg 308-Nick choked by Krampus.jpg 309-promo.jpg 309-promo8.jpg 309-Nick.png 309-Looking at surveillance footage.png 310-promo3.jpg 310-promo7.jpg 310 nick jerard.jpg 311-promo.jpg 311-promo4.jpg 311-promo6.jpg 311-promo8.jpg 311-promo10.jpg 311 nick hank.jpg 311 Hank nick.jpg 312-promo2.jpg 312-promo4.jpg 312-Officers in the Precinct.png 312-Nicks sees Bart woge.png 313-promo.JPG 313-promo3.JPG 313-promo6.JPG 313-promo8.JPG 313-promo9.JPG 313-promo12.jpg 313-promo14.jpg 313-promo16.jpg 313-Nick and Monroe prepare for battle.png 314-promo.jpg 314-promo2.jpg 314-promo5.jpg 314-promo6.jpg 315-promo.jpg 315-promo3.jpg 315-promo4.jpg 315-promo6.jpg 315-promo12.jpg 315-promo15.jpg Nick hank S3E15.jpg 316-promo.jpg 316-promo5.jpg Nick 316.jpg 317-promo7.jpg 317-Kelly's locket.png 317-Young Nick.png 318-promo3.jpg 318-promo4.jpg 318-Nick.png Kelly nick S3E18.jpg 319-promo.jpg 319-promo3.jpg 319-promo4.jpg 319-promo9.jpg 319-promo10.jpg S3E19-Nick Wu.JPG 319-Nick looks at Trubel's diary.jpg 320-promo.jpg 320-promo6.jpg 3x20 Promo Nick.jpg 320-Waiting in car.jpg 322-promo.jpg 322-promo2.jpg 322-promo4.jpg 322-promo9.jpg 322-Wedding rehearsal.jpg 322-Nick.png 322-Nick and fake Juliette finish having sex.jpg 322-Nick powerless.jpg |-|Season 4= 401-promo.jpg 401-promo7.jpg 401-promo9.jpg Monroe nick S4E1.jpg 401 trubel hank nick.jpg 401 nick monroe.jpg 401-Nick scrubs the floor.jpg S4E2 nick.png Nick S4E2.png 401 trubel nick hank.jpg 402-promo.jpg 402-promo3.jpg 402-promo10.jpg 402-promo14.jpg 402-Nick head pain.jpg 403-promo2.jpg 403-promo4.jpg 403-promo9.jpg 403-promo12.jpg 403-Nick getting eyes checked.jpg 403 nick hank.jpg 404-promo.jpg 404-promo5.jpg 404-promo6.jpg 404-promo8.jpg 404-promo10.jpg 404-promo11.jpg 404-promo13.jpg 404-promo20.jpg 404-promo21.jpg 405-promo5.jpg 405-promo6.jpg 405 nick juliet 1.jpg 406-promo.jpg 406-promo3.jpg 406-promo4.jpg 406-promo7.jpg 406-promo10.jpg 407-promo5.jpg 407-promo8.jpg Nick S4E07.png The Grimm who stole chrismass S4.jpg 408-promo4.jpg 408-promo8.jpg 408-promo11.jpg 408-Nick in the trailer.jpg 409-promo.jpg 409-promo3.jpg 409-promo5.jpg 409-promo7.jpg 409-promo8.jpg 409-Gray Nick.jpg 410-promo2.jpg 410-promo7.jpg 410-promo8.jpg 410-Nick and Renard watch Hank interrogate Acker.jpg 411-promo4.jpg 411-promo5.jpg 411-promo6.jpg 411-promo7.jpg 411-Precinct.png 412-promo.jpg 412-promo3.jpg 412-promo4.jpg 412-promo6.jpg 412-promo11.jpg 412-Bounty.jpg E12S4 nick .png MaréchausséeS4.jpg 413-promo.jpg 413-promo2.jpg 413-promo13.jpg 414-promo2.jpg 414-promo4.jpg 414-promo5.jpg 414-promo10.jpg 414-Nick points his gun at Juliette.jpg 414-Nick-Palms Motor Hotel.png 414-Juliette trying to get Nick to look at her.jpg 415-promo.jpg 415-promo5.jpg 415-Nick fires Doppelarmbrust.png 416-promo.jpg 416-promo2.jpg 416-promo4.jpg 416-promo5.jpg 416-promo6.jpg 416-promo8.jpg Nick E16S4.png 417-promo6.jpg 417-promo7.jpg 417-promo8.jpg 417-promo9.jpg 417-Jalmer frozen.jpg 418-promo3.jpg 418-promo4.jpg 418-promo5.jpg 418-promo6.jpg 418-promo7.jpg 418 nick.jpg Nick juliet 418.jpg 418-Hector blows red dust into Mishipeshu's face.png 419-promo.jpg 419-promo5.jpg 419-promo7.jpg 419-promo9.jpg 419 nick.jpg 419-Nick.png 419 nick adlind Sean.jpg Nick adlind 419.jpg 419-Nick and Adalind at the precinct.jpg 420-promo2.jpg 420-promo4.jpg 420-promo5.jpg 420-promo8.jpg 420-promo12.jpg 420 you dont know jack.jpg 420 nick hank.jpg 420 nick.jpg 421-promo.jpg 421-promo10.jpg 421-Nick looking at the Dead Faint.jpg 421-Precinct.png 421-The gang shoots Jack the Ripper.png 421 nick Trubel wu hank roaslie sean.jpg 421-Nick in shock.png 422-promo3.jpg 422-promo4.jpg 422-promo10.jpg 422-Nick after finding his mom's head.jpg 422-Outside the Penthouse.jpg 422-Nick watches the helicopter fly away.jpg 422-Nick chokes Juliette.jpg |-|Season 5= 501-promo.jpg 501-promo2.jpg 501-promo3.jpg 501-promo4.jpg 501-promo5.jpg 501-promo6.jpg 501-promo7.jpg 501-promo8.jpg 501-promo12.jpg 501-Nick confronts Chavez in her office.jpg 501-Nick talking to Renard about Chavez.jpg 503-promo9.jpg 503-promo10.jpg 503-promo12.jpg Category:People Images Category:Season One images Category:Season Two images Category:Season Three images Category:Season Four images Category:Season Five images